Hello Stranger
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: IYFB crossover. Who is that holding his Kagome? For it is surely not him. Secret PairingI love doing that!


Hello Stranger, 

Inuyasha x Fruits Basket Crossover

Kagome x ? (WARNING OOCNESS FOR THIS GUY, just thought I would warn you)

Disclaimer: I don't own it okay? You me and the big execs know that so why do I even have to do this?

"Kagome! Wench get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her. She was meeting someone in the park or something, what ever it was Inuyasha didn't like it. The raven haired girl turned around, glared at Inuyasha, and yelled at him.

"Inuyasha! Will you cut it out! I am meeting a friend at the park okay? He has the day off finally, so this day is really important to me!" And it was, she had worn her favorite dress, and the locket and earrings that he had bought her. She did look stunning with her hair pulled back in a simple low loose ponytail and had light make-up on.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Inuyasha asked agitatedly. However she just kept walking. This man was important to her, that was obvious, and nothing was going to stop her from seeing him. She kept walking as Inuyasha admitted defeat but still followed after her, at a distant range of course, and watched her. Kagome, on the other hand, walked into the park and saw the man she was meeting, his brown hair had grown since their last meeting, but he looked almost happier somehow, she couldn't tell why though. He saw her walk into the park, he smiled and came over to her, though she was the first to speak.

"Hello stranger," Kagome said putting a hand lovingly on his chest. He looked at her with the same loving look.

"Kagome its been to long. Two months at least right?" He asked, as Inuyasha perched himself on a tree and watched the rest unfold. Kagome nodded as the mysterious man swooped down and pulled her into a kiss, and she just put her hands on the sides of his head and deepened it. Inuyasha did not look pleased, how could his Kagome be kissing someone like that, someone other than him. When they finally pulled away, he told her the news that made her want to jump up, put her arms around him and kiss him. Though she knew all about the curse and kept her self control.

"Kagome I have big news!" He exclaimed, " Akito is dead!" He looked overjoyed that he could say that at last, and Kagome was just as happy. Akito, had put her in intensive care once, just because this man confessed his love for her and was in Akito's earshot.

"Kagome! Do you know what this means?" He once again looked happy, and it clicked in her mind,

"We can? Really?" He nodded as tears welled up in her eyes he hastily wiped them away. She giggled a little as she realized what she was saying. She was still a high school student, what was she thinking about that for? Especially to a twenty three year old man (A/n I don't remember how old he really is and I am too lazy to look it up so DEAL) what is she thinking? But she liked it, in any sense she loved him. But what about Inuyasha, she realized, what about him? Then as if on cue Inuyasha jumped down from his position on the tree.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing? This guys old enough to be your father!" He was mad now.

"SIT BOY!" She muttered as the half demon fell to the ground with the normal 'Ka-Thunk'

"I don't even want to know," The man muttered as he kissed Kagome again. It was something that both of them had gotten rather good at. When they once again pulled away, mostly for air, the brown haired man asked Kagome the life changing question.

"Will you marry me Kagome Higurashi?" He pulled a box out of his pocket as her eyes welled up with tears of joy. Inuyasha on the other hand, looked less than pleased. Some stranger had asked his Kagome to marry him and she was nodding her head yes!

"Of course," She said lovingly as he placed a nice sized gold diamond ring on her finger, as was the western custom. He placed his arm around her waist, careful not to get to close, and kissed her passionately. They reluctantly pulled away when a man, who looked a lot like a woman, came towards them.

"Hatori! You finally asked her! It is about time!" The light hearted voice rang, annoyingly, to all of them. Kagome trying to sound nice, greeted the man.

"Hello Ayame! It is good to see you again." She said with a smile. He just looked at her and smiled as he turned his attention back to Hatori, going on about wedding plans and decorations, the last thing that Hatori wanted to hear at that present moment.

"Kagome! What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked. Once again agitated, as normal as that was, it was still gruesome to hear on a daily basis. Kagome walked over to him, leaving her new fiancé to listen to Ayame alone.

"What do you mean? If you had done like I had asked, and stayed home I wouldn't be having this argument with you!" She said exasperated to Inuyasha.

"I don't like this one bit. Really he is old enough to be your father! Don't give me that look! And don't 'Sit' me again! Don't even think it! You know what! Go with this guy, I am going home, and we don't need you to find the jewel shards.

"Fine! Go! I am much happier here anyway!" She said tiredly and angrily. She just turned around and went back over to where Hatori was, completely ignoring Inuyasha. She looked up to Hatori, hoping he was okay, really, if you spend to much time with Ayame you don't do so well after. Your mental state is damaged, however Hatori looked okay, but then again he had been dealing with him since they were children.

"Hatori, I think I am going to go home. I have school tomorrow and I am tired it really has been a day!" Kagome said to him as he smiled and said

"I think I will walk you home, I should probably get your Grandfathers permission."

"Okay only if you want to. Good-Bye Ayame." She waved good bye to Ayame and they walked in the direction of her house. "Kagome. I just want you to know, I love you." He said as he looked down to see her look up at him, smiling as she responded.

"I love you too Hatori," When they reached her house, she walked in as he followed after her as she showed him to her grandfathers room, she gave him a peck on the cheek wished him luck and walked into her room. After about thirty minutes Hatori came into her room, he had been invited to dinner.

"How did it go with my grandpa?" She asked, she was now in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Five months," Was all he said.

"Five months what do you mean?" she asked. She then saw his face light up as he pulled her into the closest embrace he could without transforming and whispered.

"Until the wedding."

She looked at him with love and kissed him overjoyed that her grandfather had agreed to it.

"I don't believe it! He agreed to it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he did, but you know, one thing he didn't agree to that we have been doing for a while now?" He smirked, and motioned towards the bed,

"Oh, no, not before dinner." She smirked as well when she was called down to dinner.


End file.
